Malibu Rescue - the untold secret
by rescue malibu2311
Summary: what if Tyler had an untold secret that finally comes to light how will people react and will the flounders stay together or will they fall apart
1. disclaimer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please help me by giving me ideas for this story

I don't own Netflix or Malibu rescue so please enjoy

also check out this story on wattpad @megared11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. chap1: prologue

chap1: prologue

In a house overlooking the beach of Malibu was a man and a woman looking at their baby as he slept in his crib.

"Garvin you and I both know that he can't grow up in Malibu, not with you leading Junior Rescue" said a short woman with brown hair

"I know Diane I just can't leave the programme I worked so hard to get where I am today but I do have an idea" said Garvin as he played with his ten month old son

"What "brilliant" plan do you have this time Garvin?" sarcastically said the woman now known as Diane.

"We fake a divorce and my old friend Roger from my time at Junior Rescue said he is willing to "marry" you and you could say that you never knew the father of Tyler so only you, me and Roger knows the secret. But of course my dear you need to meet Roger first and see if you feel comfortable with him and the plan" explained Garvin

"But we still have the problem of Tyler staying in Malibu if anyone even looks at him they will recognise that he is your son." stated Diane shocked that Garvin was willing to go to such lengths to protect their son

"I know, Roger and I have already sorted it all out and the plan is that you and Tyler will be moving to the Valley and will live a peaceful, happy life there with Roger for a few years and then when Tyler is grown up he can move to Malibu or stay in the Valley. The decision will be his in time but we both know he will always belong in Malibu where he was born" he said as he went over and kissed his crying wife

"What do I tell him when he asks who his father is?" sobbed Diane as she cried in her husbands arms

"The truth, that his father saves the lives of Malibu beach and that one day he will be just like his father. A lifeguard of Malibu" said Garvin

"He will be the greatest of them all when you start to train him" spoke Diane as she smiled at baby Tyler

"That he will be. I will start to train him when he is Five years old every weekend until he is seventeen and then let him join the Malibu junior rescue" replied Garvin who then turned towards his wife and kissed her forehead

"When will the plan be put into place?" asked Diane

"In a couple of weeks maybe a month so you still have time to say bye to your friends and all" said Garvin jokingly

"Well then we better get a move on then so that we can get tyler settled in before his first birthday." Said Diane upset to be leaving the love of her life

"Baby I don't like this anymore than you do but if people like that new rich snob Pavey finds out about him then he would never get a normal life that's why we,re doing this. we're doing it for him." replied Garvin as he and Diane left the nursery and headed for their bedroom to settle down after a long and tiring night.

"Garvin will we eventually tell the rest of the world about us and him and please leave that bloody order of the golden conch before Tyler gets there." spoke Diane softly as she was getting ready for bed

"We will tell the whole of Malibu and the Valley once Tyler has finished his first year of Malibu rescue and then we can be a family and I promise to leave the order of the conch the year I start to train Tyler. " Replied Garvin whilst pulling the duvet down the bed so he could get into bed

"Well then we better get ready for the plan to be put into effect" said Diane doing the same as her husband and laying down her head on his chest, treasuring one of the last few moments she will get With Garvin before she and Tyler left for the valley

"Yes but first I want to lay with my wife for I don't know when I will get another chance" said Garvin

"Then dear husband stop talking and cuddle me" replied Diane seeking the comfort of her mans arms

"For you Diane anything." replied Garvin as he wrapped his arms around his wife and felt the love for her and his son swell in his chest as he laid there for a while before falling asleep with his wife in his arms.

With that the house fell silent and peaceful

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Garvin introduced Diane to Roger and then proceeded to put his plan into effect. First he had Roger take him, Diane and Tyler to his house in the Valley and when they got there they immediately knew that this was a great home.

Over the span of a few weeks the two parents started to tell their friends that they were divorcing and that Diane was moving to the valley to start a new life as a DIY creator posting videos online. She also spent time with Roger so that she got comfortable with being around him and so she spent two of the four weeks spending the entire day with Roger so that she was able to be at ease with him when at his place and even spent a few nights a week sleeping at Rogers.

Garvin started to change his leading methods so that he can carry on the tradition of Malibu rescue by refusing to except kids from anywhere else but Malibu. He knew that he would have to ask a few of his friends at city hall to force him to take Valley kids the year Tyler turns seventeen. That that way it doesn't look like he betrayed the Malibu tradition and still allow his son to become a junior rescue member.

Finally after a month the two parents said good bye and knew that when Tyler grows up he will be the one to mend the rift between the Valley and Malibu. With a final kiss goodbye the husband and wife split only to talk at weekends with twenty miles between their hearts and each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

thanks for reading please comment if I've done a good job or weather I need to do thing differently thanks

word count: 1085

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
